fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5 summary
Tribal 1 The red tribe lost and and Tim's very week swimming skills was on showcase the tribe decided that Tim had to go Tribal 2 Orange lost and Alex created a majority with Aidan Jarell Carl and Winnington. but Carl not feeling comftable with Winnington and formed an alliance with Darien Noah and Mike and voted off Alex first Tribal 3 Red lost again and it was clear the trio of Dirk Bruce and Daniel thought they were running the game but Jake objected to this and formed an alliance with Cam Paul and Ted to take the majority they blindsided Dirk that night Tribal 4 Organe lost and Carl convinced Aidan and Jarell that him and Winnington are still with them they were just worried about Alex Jarell and Aidan were convinced Carl was telling the truth but he was lyeing and Jarell was voted out Tribal 5 Red lost and had to decide between Bruce and Daniel, The red wanted to go into the merge with even numbers and since Bruce is a better challenge competitor then Daniel so Daniel was voted off Tribal 6 Red lost and it was suppose be an easy vote out Bruce, but Jake thought that bringing Bruce along saves them for one vote at the merge because the other tribe would take Bruce out first, the tribe agreed and voted out the allie and annoying Paul Tribal 7 At the merge the orange tribe came in with the 6-4 advantage but Aidan was a huge wildcard so Carl took a big risk and voted Aidan out Tribal 8 Orange still had a 5-4 advantage but Mike flipped giving the red 5-4, but Bruce knowing he could get nowhere on red flipped to orange putting them back at 5-4 and Cam was voted out Tribal 9 Jake knowing if he doesn't make a move it could end his game and figuring the orange alliance is probobly voting Mike out gives Mike his idol but the orange tribe figures if the red tribe thanks to Bruce that Jake has the idol so they don't vote him or Mike and they vote out Ted Tribal 10 Jake had a talk with Carl and Winnington and Carl and Winnington decided that Bruce is a smart guy and a physical threat and don't want to be in the end with him, and everyone voted Bruce out Tribal 11 Mike convinced his friend Noah to flip, as Noah is on the bottom so now it's three and Jake found another idol, Jake once again gave Mike an idol and Mike played it meaning the vote was 3-0 voting out Winnington Tribal 12 Now with Jake running the show, Carl the biggest threat to win the game who because he didn't have immunity this time was vulnerable and voted off 3-2 Tribal 13 Jake really knew the only guy who had a real shot to beat him was Mike as Noah and Darien were very disrespected by the jury so with help from Darien Jake was able to blindside Mike Final Tribal Council Noah and Darien were ripped apart for being goats and Jake was praised for being strategically unstoppable and for turning his 6-4 minority and made it into a strong majority, Jake won 6-1-0